3pm
by musiclover115
Summary: 3pm is when my mum chucked me out of her house. 3pm is when my brother changed. 3pm is when I got imprinted on. 3pm is when I found out a new brother. why does everything in my life happen at 3pm? i guess i will never know.
1. La Push

History you can't change it. Otherwise I will know who my dad is. I love my family. With my loveable mum, my 2 amazing sisters. But the one I love most is my 16 year old big brother Tyler-James Price, he is my rock. I never had many friends at school. And if they were my friends all they would do is use me. My names is Natasha Price I'm 13 years old. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard shouting. It was mum and Tay. That has been happening a lot. I opened my door and crashed into Elizabeth my sister, well she is my adopted sister. She is cute with straight brown hair and ice blue eyes. And especially that cheeky grin. She is 11 years old.

"What's the matter Lizzie?" I looked down at her.

"Mum and Tyler are fighting again" she said bursting into tears and I can understand why. We could hear shouting, screaming and stuff breaking downstairs. I put my arm around her and pulled her by Shaye's door. Her actual blood sister. I loved Shaye because she was funny, sarcastic, good taste in everything. She is great at drama and acting. She is 14 years old. I knocked and no one answered so I went in. She wasn't there, Properly out with her mates. Lizzie was still balling her eyes out and I couldn't get her to stop. Okay, what could I do? I have two options leave her here and go down stairs and tell them to stop or bring her with me. I looked down at her and she was clinging to my t-shirt so I couldn't leave her. I took her down stairs with me, careful not to trip. Walking into the living room I saw mum and Tay shouting at each other. Lizzie's crying got even worse and they never noticed us. I held Lizzie's head into my chest and was shushing her. After about another minuet I couldn't take it any more.

"Would you shut up. Look what you have done" I screamed.

Lizzie jumped but I told her its okay. They looked at me all red faced from screaming. Mum looked like she was going to cry. Tyler on the other hand was taking deap breaths and calming down.

"Darling I'm so sorry. Your stupid brother is being inconsiderate" she pulled Lizzie into a hug. I however walked up to Tyler. He was calm now and he pulled me into a hug.

"She wants me to move" he whispered to me.

"What?" I shouted. "He can't move. Why has he got to move?" I asked looking at mum.

"Darling, he can't stay here. That why he was arguing.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I said so" Mum said using the 'do as I say' tone of voice.

"I am not moving" Tj said looking at her.

"Yes you are and you are going to pack you bags right now aren't you Tyler" she glared at him.

"No I'm not" he aswerd back.

"Fine then I am two" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him to move. Just as he moved mum screamed " No".

"Why not? Don't even think about saying because I said so cuz that isnt an answer" I glared at her.

"You will not us that tone of voice with me young lady. He is-"

I cut her off with "We are family he is my big brother and he is your son. So you either let him stay or lose both of us".

"Your not going and he is not staying" she answered back.

"If he goes I will run away and never come back" I said.

"Enough" mum screamed.

Lizzie ran off to her room long ago which was good because I had a feeling that this was going to turn out bad.

"That's it. If you want to go you can but don't even bother coming back to me you spoiled brat. Your farther was right your were a mistake" she said.

What? I was a mistake? I burst into tears. Tyler pulled me into a hug "C'mon don't believe her. She is angry" Tyler said trying to calm me down.

"No, I'm not" mum convinced him.

"That is we are leaving" he pulled me upstairs and told me to pack.

I packed in record time and Tyler was putting stuff in the truck. Lizzy was crying telling us to stay. I said good bye and ran out of the house. I walked up to the car and got in.

"You okay hun?" Tyler asked me.

"I'm okay. Do you really think I was a mistake?" I asked him.

He shook his head "Not at all. Don't let anyone tell you that. And if some people do, tell me and I will knock them into the middle of next week" he said laughing.

"Where are we going to go?" I asked him as we turned the corner of the street, he shrugged. I looked out the window and saw Shaye walking back from Zoe's.

"Stop" I shouted.

He pulled over and I got out and ran to shaye.

"Oh, hello" she smirked but stopped when she saw my face. "What happened?" she asked.

I pulled her to the truck. Me and Tyler told her the whole story. She was furious at mum, she made Tyler take her back home. He took us home and she got out pulling me with her. I looked over at Tyler but he was already out of the truck. Shaye got her keys and stormed in the house. We followed her looking rather confused.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" mum asked Shaye.

"Oh, you really want to know?" she asked mum clearly tick off.

"Yes I do" mum replied.

"Well, lets begin shall we. First I came home last night to you and Tyler screaming at each other. Then today I go out shopping with Zoe and I get a text from my boyfriend say I was dumped and he was cheating on me with Zoe. We had an argument and I got banned from the mall. Then when things couldn't get worse… bam… I was walking home and Natasha and Tyler pulled over the truck and told me everything and that they were leaving. So yeah f my life right now" she said.

I walked over to her and gave her a hug. She hugged back harder and Tyler came and wrapped his arms around the both of us. Then I felt someone else hug us. I looked down to find Lizzie, she was smiling probably thinking the family was back together, but boy was she wrong. We all pulled away and mum was clapping sarcastically may I add.

"Very clever, you think that stupid sob story would make them live here again. But news flash darling. I don't have dogs living in this house" she glared at me and Tay.

"That's it, we are living to. Elizabeth go pack your stuff" Shaye shouted. "Fine go. I don't care. But would you really want to leave me darling?" she said to Lizzie. That was harsh. She had really hit rock bottom there. We shuffled back waiting for Lizzie to take sides. She started walking up to mum. I heard Shaye sigh so I put my arm around her. Lizzie reached mum and put her hands out for a hug. Mum step forwards and Lizzie gave have her a massive slap in the face.

"That's for upsetting everyone Eleanor" mum was shocked.

Me and Shaye were laughing and Tyler said that's my little girl. He grabbed lizzie and helped her pack. I helped Shaye and by 6pm we were finished. They were in the car. I looked at my watch 3pm that's when my mum chucked me out of her life. I ran out the house and chucked mine, Shaye's and Tyler's keys at the window causing a chip in it. I bolted into the car and Tyler drove off the drive. We all talked about random things. By 9pm Lizzie was fast asleep leaning on Shaye's lap.

"Guys, what are we going to?" Shaye said looking out the window.

"I dunno" I said. I mean c'mon Tyler can look after us but he is only 16 years old. We are all pretty independent but you know.

"I'm going to look after you lot. To be truth full I though you would all stay home and leave me" Tj said.

"Don't even think like that Tyler-James Price" Lizzie said obviously not asleep.

"Thanks Lizard" Tyler used his old nick name for Lizzie.

She laughed at the memory. We were all happy family's back then. It was ages ago.

Lizzie was 6 years old. We all took Lizzie to the zoo. We were all walking through the reptiles and Lizzie spotted a lizard. They became her fascination. But thankfully she grew out of it when she turned 9. I was creped out to be truth full. Ugh I shuddered at the memory.

Around 11pm Shaye and Lizzie were asleep. I looked out the window and saw a sign. It was dark out but you could see the sign.

Welcome to La Push.

Tyler told me that he had some friends here and they said that we could stop with them. I looked around. We were on a small reservation that was surrounded by forests and loads of vegetation. Which was great cuz I love hiking. We drove deeper in the reservation and I spotted few houses. I must have fell asleep cuz when I woke up I was in a bed. I looked around the room. It was a typical boys room. Blue walls, car posters, a pile of clothes on the floor. It had a big wardrobe and desk. I got out of bed and walked around to find the stairs. I heard talking and laughing coming from down stairs.

"Tash is that you?" I heard Tyler call.

"Yep, its me. Why?" I asked.

"Stay there" he shouted.

Why? If everyone else could go in to the living room why couldn't I? "Okay, can someone tell me where the bathroom is so I can have a shower and get changed then?" I asked.

There was more talking and laughing.

"Okay, never mind" I shouted.

Fine, I will find it my self. I walked up stairs and found the bathroom. I went back out and got myself a clean change of clothes and underwear then went in to have a shower. Once I was finished showering. I got dry and changed. then dried my hair. I walked down the stairs and Luckily they never heard me so I tip toed and listened into the conversation. "Where is she going to sleep?" I heard a female voice say.

"I don't know? We have run out of room" I heard a boy say.

"She can sleep where she slept last nigh. Nothing happened right?" I heard another female say.

"I heard laughing and I did hear noises when I pasted the room"

Oh my god Tyler just said that.

"Nothing happened. She was fast asleep" I heard a boy say.

Which was true. I think it is time to make my self know now. I walked in and all eyes were on me. I looked down to check if I was fully clothed which I was.

"What?" I asked.

I looked around the room there was Tyler, Lizzie, Shaye and one woman. The girl was around Tyler's age. And five boys that looked my age **(A.N**. **the boys are 13 years old).**

"Hi, I'm Natasha but you can call me what you want" I introduced myself. I hear loads of people say hello and hi. The woman walked up to me. She had thick black hair and brown eyes. She was tallish and had a skinny body. She looked pretty.

"Hello, I'm Anna walker. Paul's mum. I hope you feel welcome here sweetie" she hugged me and I hugged back.

"Thanks Mrs Walker" I said. "Just one thing. Please don't call me Mrs it makes me feel so old" she laughed.

The girl around Tj's age came up to me and gave me a hug.

"Hi, I'm Ellie. Paul's big sister" she smiled and walked back to Tyler.

Who put his arms around her waist. Hmm I think something is going on between them. Who is this Paul then? I walked over to the boys they said sup and went back talking about cars and sports. I felt two people pull at my arm. It was Lizzie and Shaye.

"C'mon. We need to talk"

I walked up stairs with them and they took me into a room with two single beds.

"Looks like you two have your own room. What's going on?" I asked.

"Yep, we have our own room. Tyler and Ellie are in one room cuz there a couple. And you and Paul are sharing a room. Obviously Anna has her own room" Shaye said.

I sighed.

"Why do I have to share with Paul?" I asked them. Its not that I don't like Paul but c'mon a girls got to have her own space. We all started talking and I heard the boys walk upstairs trying to be quiet. I put my finger to my lips and whispered the boys. They were listening into out conversation.

"Do you know what, lets talk about boys".

They looked at me as if I was crazy, I winked at them and they must have got it.

"Yer, which one do you want Lizzie?" Shaye asked.

"None of them. They are all idiots. I do think of Quil as a big brother though" she said loudly. I laughed then awed.

"What about you S?" I asked.

"Hmm, don't tell anyone but I like Embry. He is sweet, funny and hot" she said.

"You next Tash" Lizzie said.

"I dunno. I haven't got to talk to them yet" I shrugged.

We stayed quiet and heard them talk.

"Thank God she likes me. I will make my move next" I heard someone say.

"Shhh they will hear us. Nimrod" I heard one boy say.

"Do you know what I think, I think that Lizzie would be right for Seth. Don't you?" another boy said.

"Awe she thinks of me like a big brother" that had to be Quil cuz who else would say that?

"Yep I do. I wander if Tash likes me, cuz she's great, if she is like what everyone else says about her".

I looked at the girls and they smiled at me. Of course they knew who it was. We stood up and tip toed to the door. I pulled it open fast and they all came piling in and I was on the bottom.

"owieeee" I said.

I looked up to find a good looking boy smile at me and say

"Hi, I'm Jacob black. Nice to meet you".

I heard some people laugh. I looked at Jacob and he looked at me. He got up and helped me up as well. About 9pm they had to leave. Walking down stairs we tripped Jacob landed on me and his hands were on my chest. He blushed and I laughed.

"S-sorry. I didn't m-mean to. I-" I put my finger to his lips. "It's okay I know it was an accident" I removed my finger and he sighed.

I got up and helped him get up.

"What was an accident?" Paul asked him.

Jake's skin darkened.

"We tripped and he fell on me that's what" I said.

Jake nodded. Paul shrugged and walked up stairs. I walked jake out the door. It shut behind me. I shrugged. Jake pulled me into a hug. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and knocked the door. Jake spun me around and gave me a kiss on the lips it was short but sweat. I had a good feeling about La Push. This is going to be a good new life. Role on the rest of the year and lets see is anything interesting happens. I wander if everything will be like this in 3 years time? Hmmm. I wander? I hope it will.


	2. 3 Years Later

A.N - I don't own any of the twilight characters the fab S.M does. I only own Natasha, Tj, Ellie, Shaye, Lizzie and Anna.

Its been 3 years since I moved to la Push.

3 years since I spoke to Eleanor.

1 year since Tj moved out with Ellie and they told us that they weren't a couple cuz it would mess up the friendship. That was great cuz I got there old room. In the last 4 months I had made a strong friendship with Leah Clearwater. She told me that I was her best friend. We are really close. 3 months ago month Paul and Jared changed and have been distant ever since. Embry has been avoiding me since 3 months ago and ever since has been hanging with Paul and Jared. Jake has changed and has been distant. Quil is the same as Jake. Yesterday they were all at the beach then Embry went rigid and started shaking and then this Sam guy nodded and they all took of running into the forest. What the hell is that about? Paul has been coming in late and Anna dosen't even say anything to it. Like its normal. Every time I asked him where he was he would shout and start shaking. Quiet frankly I was getting fed up of it. I groaned then rolled over I glanced at the clock 3:15am. I got up and walked downstairs. I made myself a hot chocolate. I made my way upstairs and crashed into someone. That someone was Paul. He was caked in mud and leaves. He had scratches on his left arm and was shirtless.

"What the hell Paul" I said looking up at him then looked at his arm to see if it was seriously damaged.

"You crashed into me. Not the other way around" he said with a slight raised voice.

"I didn't mean that. Why are you caked in mud and leaves? Why have you got scratches on your left arm and why are shirtless?" I asked him.

"I can't tell you" he said glaring at the window.

"Yes, you can there isnt't a rule. You can tell me anything" I replied back to him.

"Yes there is, now go away" he said walking into the bathroom shutting the door. I was about to walk back into my room but had a thought. I leaned my head against the door and I heard a sigh then Paul say

"Get from behind the door" Ugh. I knocked on the door but the shower had turned on. I shrugged then walked back into my room. I walked to the window and saw something huge. It was a thing. One minuet it was there the another it was gone. What was it? I got back into bed and dreamed of what it could be.

When I woke up the next morning there was my favourite cereal on the bedside table with a glass of orange juice and a note.

_Tash _

_I have been an ass lately _

_I will make it up to you. _

_Love Paul. x _

I ate my breakfast then jumped in the shower. I got changed into some black jeans and my black t-shirt with a purple huddie. I put my cell in my pocket the walked down stairs. I heard laughing and talking coming from the living room.

"Hey" I said to everyone.

There was Paul sitting on the three seater sofa with Shaye and Lizzie was sitting on 2 seater. They were all watching a movie, Shaye and Lizzie were watching it so intensely they never even said hi. Paul on the other hand said hi and grabbed my hand then pulled me to the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked him while walking.

"We never hang out anymore and I have been a complete ass. It wasn't like this three years ago. Hell it wasn't like this last year. We always used to hang out and mess about but now everything has changed. It's so stupid" he paused then continued "I miss hanging around with you. I just miss you in general" he whined. I laughed then hugged him.

"I missed you as well" I whispered against his chest. We walked for a while then headed to first beach "Paul what is going on with you lately?" I asked him.

"Nothing" he said blankly.

"You going out to all hour in the night. You coming home in the middle of the night caked in mud and levees. Sometimes scratches. Sure that's nothing" I replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, nothing. Nothing is going on. I have just changed that's all" he said angrily.

"Your always so angry and horrible now Paul. What gets me is. Its never with Anna or Shaye or Lizzie it's always with me. Why me? What have I done that annoys you so much" I shouted getting angry. I was slightly shaking. What was happening with me?

"Natasha calm down" Paul said gently.

"God what's the matter with you? First you all angry then your nice. I just don't get you" I shouted still shaking. I continued shouting at him and he just stood there and took it. After I had calmed down he said

"I'm sorry".

"Me to. I just had to get that of my chest" I replied hugging him.

"C'mon lets got to Sam and Emily's. You can meet the Pac- people I hang around with" he said to me walking off the beach. Did I really want to meet the people he hung around with. I have heard rumours about them. Saying they were a gang and drug dealers, alcoholics and smokers. He told me about them while we walked. When we reached a small yellow house. I walked reluctantly behind Paul. "Oh, yeah tip of advise don't stare at Emily. Sam doesn't like it" he whispered.

What was that supposed to mean? he casually slung his arm over my shoulder then walked up in.

" Hey guys" he said when we walked into the living room. There were loads of hi's and hello's. A beautiful girl walked up to us. She had three scars on one side of her face but it didn't matter she was still pretty. Her brown hair was straight and her brown eyes were twinkerling.

"Hi Em" Paul said hugging her.

After that Paul sat on the couch watching a game with the rest of the guys.

"Hi, I'm Emily. Sam's fiancée" she introduced her self.

"I'm Natasha" we hugged each other.

We talked and made some food for the guys. Turns out we have a lot in common. We walked back into the living back into the living room and handed the plates of food to the guys. The sure eat a lot. We all chatted and laughed. The only thing that would make things more better if Jake, Leah and Quil were here, I met Seth who was Leah's little brother, Brady and Collin.

"Hi, I'm Sam. I don't think we have met"

I looked up at him. He was massive and I was a bit imitated by him.

"Hey, I'm Natasha" I shook his hand.

So this is the famous Sam Uley. The guy who smashed Leah's heart into tiny pieces. I'm not going to judge him so I sat next to him watching some sports. Everyone was quiet watching the TV so intensely. I glanced around to everyone. Collin and Brady were leaning up against the sofa, Seth was sitting on one of the chairs. Paul sat next to me on the sofa. He smiled at me winked then went back to watching the game. Jared sat on another chair. Sam glanced at Emily then smiled. There was so much love in his eyes it was like magic. Emily mouthed _I love you_ _to_ Sam then went back to watching the game. How could Sam go from loving Leah to Emily? It annoys me because I care about Leah a lot. I wasn't really watching the TV at all.

"Hey guys" Jake walked through the door with Quil both smiling. Everyone got up to say hi. I ran and jumped into Jakes arms.

"Hey, babe" he said while I gave him a hug.

"Hi" I replied back while Jake hugged me back.

"Hey, Tash" Quil gave me a hug. Emily greeted them but disappeared to cook some dinner for them. The guys went into the living room to watch some thing on TV. I wander where Leah is? I walked into the room just as the guys cheered.

"Hey Seth, where's Leah?" I asked him.

"Oh, she's at home. She wants you to go round there as well" he said to me but still looked at the screen.

"Okay thanks. See Ya" I said walking out of the room.

"Em, I'm going to Leah. I'll be back later. Do you need anything from the store?" I told her. she gave me a hug said she didn't need anything and told me she will save me a plate of dinner. As I walked to Leah house I heard foot steps behind me. I turned around to find no one was there. Weird. I walked a bit faster but slowed down when I walked up Leah's drive. I didn't have to nock because Sue opened the door

"Hi, Sue"

"Hello Natasha. How are you?"

She gave me a hug and invited me in.

"I'm okay thanks. Erm is Leah in her room. Cuz she wanted to see me" I told her.

She nodded "If you can get her to come down I will give you some of my home made chocolate chip cookie I just made" she said glancing at the kitchen.

Sue makes the best home made chocolate chip cookie I have ever made. I smiled the walked up stairs. I knocked on Leah's door and she shouted me to go away. I ignored her comment and walked straight in. She was lying on her stomach with her face in her pillow.

I walked to the bed and sat on it "What's the matter chick?" I asked her quietly.

She rolled over and face me

"Oh, it's you. I'm fine just feel like staying in my room all day" she said with a frown. I got up and pulled her up with me

"C'mon we are going to meet the gang" I said to her.

I'm careful not to mention Sam or Emily's name because I know what happened. Leah and Sam were going on and getting serious when Sam started disappearing then he met Emily, Leah's cousin and everything turned sour. Sam and Emily fell in love and Leah was left there to watch them. I never blame them for making Leah like this because you can't help who you fall in love with.

That night Leah burst into tears and I just held her telling her everything would be alright and she would find a better man than that asshole Uley. She laughed and said that I was her best friend and then we ate chocolate while watching a movie. She groaned which pulled me out of my thoughts.

"I don't want to go downstairs and meet them" she whined. Downstairs. I remember Sue said that if I could get her out of her room I could have some cookies. It's quiet funny a sixteen year old girl going crazy over cookies. Yeah well you haven't tried them.

"Leah get your ass downstairs now. I want some chocolate chip cookies and the only way of getting some is if you go downstairs" I pulled her to the door. She was to strong and stayed there. "C'mon if we go down stairs and to meet the gang I will let you whine about how much of a ass he is" I smirked at her.

She smiled the rolled her eyes.

"c'mon then" she walked down stairs mumberling to herself.

"Sue, I got her down" I shouted.

She ran out of the kitchen to see if that what I had said was real. She was holding a bag.

"Oh, my god. You did it. Here's some cookies" she gave the bag to me while hugging Leah.

"Mum where heading to see the gang. I'll be back later" Leah shouted to Sue while we headed out of the door.

I looked at the sky it was dark.

"Lee what time is it?" I asked her

"Err its 6:30 why?" she told me

"Cuz I left to get you at four" I said back.

She laughed and I laughed with her. I looked at her thick black shoulder length hair. She had dark brown eyes, thick full lips. She had copper colour skin and a figure that made me jealous. She was gorgeous. I had long thick brown hair that reached just below my shoulders. I had a pale skin colour. I have pink lips. I wasn't fat or thin I was in the middle. The thing that made me different from everyone else around here apart from my skin colour is my eyes. I have deep sea blue eyes. They are sea blue on the outside and black in the middle. I think my dad must have had had blue eye's because I never got them from my mum. She had bright green eyes. I wander if I will ever meet my dad.

"What you thinking about" Leah asked me when we just reached the house.

"I was wondering if I'd ever meet my dad" I said to her.

"I hope you will. Cuz that way he wont miss out on having you in his life. Your awesome Natasha and don't let anyone say that you aren't" she gave me a quick hug then we walked into the house.

"Hi, everyone" I shouted.

No one answered me. I walked into the living room no one was there.

"Tash, they went to the beach for a bonfire. I just found a note" Leah shouted from the front door. I walked to her and we made our way to first beach.


	3. Attempted bonfire, Anna, MM and notes

3pm chap 3: Attempted bonfire, Anna, MM and notes

A.N - I don't own any of the twilight characters the fab S.M does. I only own Natasha, Tj, Ellie, Shaye, Lizzie and Anna.

As me and Leah reached the beach we heard talking and Laughing.

"Hi, everyone" Leah shouted.

They all said hi and then handed us some food. I had my favourite pasta dish.

"Em, how did you know this is my favourite dinner ever?" I asked her when I finished eating.

"Oh, Jake told me. Apparently you cooked it for him" she told me.

Yeah I remember Jake came round when I was making dinner. He was complaining that he was hungry so I made him some. I nodded then walked to sit next to Jake and Paul. They stopped talking when I sat down.

"You, can continue talking. Unless you were talking about me" I said to them giving them a glare on the last part of the sentence.

"We weren't talking about you" they said together.

"Oh, good" I laughed.

We continued talking when my cell rang. I got up and walked to away from them. I looked at the screen that's weird. No number. I wandered who it was.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hi, Tash its Anna" her voice said down the phone

"Oh hi Anna, How are you?" I asked her.

"I'm stressed. My work just rang me. They need me to go to a business trip. Its in England. I leave tonight. I'm sorry it's short notice but could you come home and look after Lizzie. Also could you get Paul to come home?" she told me.

"Okay, I'll get Paul and we be back in five minuets max" I said down the phone.

She hung up and I walked over to get Paul.

"Paul get your ass here now" I shouted.

Paul and Jake came running towards me. "Anna has a business trip to England so we have to go home and look after Lizzie. Anna wants you to come to" I said to him while walking.

"What about the bonfire?" Jake asked.

"We will come back with Lizzie. You can come too Jake if you want" I told him walking fast.

"Guys we will be back later. Don't tell any stories without us okay" Jake shouted to them.

"What? Why?" I heard many people shout back.

"Long story" he shouted back to them.

Then I hear loads of footsteps and Embry, Quil, Leah, Seth and Jared appear from the beach and follow us. I took of running and shouted

"Last one there has carry me back to the beach" I ran as fast as I could. I glanced back to find them all running after me. I got home first. Leah and Seth came second. Jared was being followed by Quil and Embry. So the who ever was out of Jake and Paul having to carry me back to the beach. I didn't mind either of them two to carrying me back there. They are both hot and have a great personality. I love both of them. I saw them running up to house. No one was in front or behind. Hmmm I wander what will happen. Turns out they got to the house at the same time so it was a tie.

"Anna we're home" I called from the front door.

She came rushing downstairs with her suitcase in her hand. "Bye, I love you all. I have to be on that plane in 30 minuets" she rushed out of the door after kissing me, Shaye, Paul and Lizzie on the head. Well that was fast. Everyone was talking. I glanced around to find Shaye talking with Leah. I saw they guys joking around. The thing that shocked me was that Lizzie and Seth were staring at each other and talking quietly in the corner of the room. Awe. Seth just gave Lizzie a hug and Lizzie was blushing bright red. I looked at my cell I had two missed calls. I went out the back into the edge of the woods to ring back who ever called. Hmm it was Emily.

I rang once and no one answered. The second time I rang some picked up on the eleventh ring.

"Hello" a breathless Emily said.

"Oh, sorry was I interrupting anything?" I asked now feeling guilty and awkward.

"Nope, me and Sam were just making out that's all. I wanted to tell you that the bonfire has been cancelled until next Friday okay" she said.

I listen to her a little more when I felt someone's arms go round my waist. I looked up to find Jake smiling down at me. I leant against him. He was hot (both ways might I add)

"Tash, Tasha, Natasha are you listing to me" I heard Emily's voice shout down the phone.

"Err yeah, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to go. I will see you tomorrow, Bye"

"Okay, bye" she hung up just before I was about to.

Jake leaned his head on shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I'm alright. What you doing out here?" I asked him. "Just came out here to find you. Everyone was talking and I noticed you disappeared. Paul is about to start a search party so we better get back" he smiled then kissed my cheek.

I felt my cheeks grown hot. Oh god I never blush. Never. I smiled but it felt like someone was watching us, me. As we were walking an ear piercing howl filled the air. I jumped about ten feet in the air but Jake cringed and growled. Yes, he growled like an animal. He was still muttering things when we walked through the door. I felt several arms go around me and hug me. "Don't you ever do that again. I was so close to calling the police. Do you know what its like to feel that you don't know someone so close. No I bet you don't honestly Natasha" Shaye screamed at me while telling me off. I looked around everyone faces they were full of relief, sadness, shock and some (Shaye's) of anger. Outside I heard the wolf howl again but this time a lot quieter.

"Where's Paul?" I asked everyone. Many shrugged.

"Where's Paul?" I asked again much more louder.

"He told me to tell you to meet him at the MM. what ever that is I don't know? He told me you would now what that means" Jake said.

I laughed grabbed a torch and was just about to head out the door when I felt a tug on my heart. What the hell? Jake looked at me with sad eyes. He pouted. I chuckled and walked up to him. He pulled me into a hug then kissed my cheek. 'don't be too late back' he mouthed to me just as I walked out the door.

"I'll be back later" I said running out the door before anyone could ask where I was going.

I glanced at my watch it was 9:57pm. This sky was dark but not dark enough for a torch. You could see out. I looked around to see if anyone was following me then headed down a path me and Paul made ages ago. Your probably thinking what MM means. It means magic meadow. We were thirteen at the time and it was three months since I'd come to La Push. Me and Paul were bored brainless so we decided to go and explore. We ended up finding a small meadow. It was late summer and was about 7pm the sun was setting. We lay down on the dry grass and watched the sun go down. There were trees all around us so it was enclosed. There was flowers in one part of the grass. I spotted a blue butterfly. There were fireflies that lit up some of the trees. It looked magical. I always go there if I need quiet time or some time alone to get away from it all. When were about 14 and a half we walked there and decided to build a tree house. To this day its still there and still sturdy. The first day we were there we made an promise not to tell anyone about it. So we decided to give it a nickname. There was fairy garden but we thought that that was to girlish so Paul came up with magic meadow but I thought MM for short. When I reached it there was a note attached to a tree

_Natasha_

_Get out your phone and give me a call _

_Follow the sound until you see a bright red ball._

_Paul. X _

Okay well here goes. I got out my cell and rang his number. I heard it ring not far away. I carried on walking until I found a big bright red ball. A note was under it. Okay what's it say this time.

_Tash. _

_Great to see you were paying attention _

_Pity you never do that in P.E. _

_What did I say to you when you fell over and cut your nee. _

_You will be fine walk it of at least you never fell out of a big tree. _

_Find the big tree. _

_Love Paul. x _

Big tree. Big tree. There are loads of big tree's here. I looked around and walked back to the tree house. There was another note pinned to it.

That wasn't there when I got here. Paul must be around here somewhere. Oh well. I wander what the note say's.

_Tash. _

_One more note to find. _

_I hope your not going out of your mind._

_Walk around for a bit until you find something that attracts bees._

_Look carefully on the ground its not a far away please. _

_Love Paul. x _

Oh, I saw that somewhere. It was a jar of honey. I ran of in the direction to find it. When I found it there was the last note. It was in a envelope. I opened the envelope and got out the note.

_Tash_

_think back to the begging of this game_

_that's where you will find your aim. _

_Love Paul. x_

Oh that's simple. I have to go the place where the red ball is. I walked over to the place. I looked around and Paul wasn't there. There was another note. God where was Paul? I grabbed the note and unfolded it.

_Tash _

_I said the begging of the game_ .

_Remember by the tree. _

_C'mon that's where I will be_

_Love Paul. x _

I sprinted toward the tree. Only Paul wasn't there. Guess what was another note. Only this only had two words simple words.

_Come up_.

I grabbed the rope and climbed up.

"Hello?" I asked.

I walked in to find a smiling Paul sitting on the mattress with my favourite box of chocolate and some cola. I ran towards him but tripped on the mattress. I fell face first on to him instead. Oh well.

"Hey" He whispered.

"hi" I said. We talked for ages then our cells bleeped. We both jumped. We both groaned but looked at them.

"What's yours say?" I asked him.

"_where are you?" _

"What about yours?" he asked me.

"_Come home now. Bring Paul. Lizzie. _" I told him.

He huffed and I sighed.

"C'mon before they send a search party out for us. I don't want them finding this place" I said to him just before climbing down.

He jumped down after me and held out his hand. I took it with out a second chance. Oh god I felt that tug at my heart again. What's going on. First I get it when I leave Jake then I get it when I hold Paul's hand. I will talk to the girls about it. I ignored the thoughts and we walked back home. When we got there all the lights were switched off. We quietly opened the door. Where was Leah, Shaye, Lizzie, Jared, Embry and Seth? Jake and Quil were lying on the sofa's fast asleep. We walked up the stairs. We lent our heads against Shaye's door. It was all quiet then we heard snoring. What the? Shaye doesn't snore. I looked up at Paul he mouthed 'Embry'. Oh. I shook my head in disbelief. Hmm, but she did have a crush on him when we moved here do it wasn't to shocking. We then tiptoed towards Lizzie's room. There door was slightly open. We opened it and tiptoed in. oh my god… I wasn't expecting to see that. I looked up at Paul. His eyes were like saucers. There sitting on the bed was Lizzie and Seth making out. I held in a laugh but Paul couldn't he laughed loud. I put my hand in front of his mouth. Lizzie and Seth had stopped kissing and looked at us with scared looks on there faces. They were thinking we are going to tell on them.

"We wont tell. But just a tip for next time. Put something in front of your door. Also Seth put a shirt on you don't want us getting the wrong idea. Lizzie fix your hair" Paul told them whispering.

I stayed silent grinning. Just as we walked out I said

"Stay innocent" I silently chuckled. I think they threw a pillow against the door. Paul smirked and chuckled. We then walked into Paul's room. Jared had the bed. He was spiralled out fast asleep on his bed. We tiptoe out of his room and into mine. Leah was fast asleep. I shook my head and we walked downstairs.

"where are we going to sleep?" Paul asked me. I shrugged. I grabbed a couple of blankets and three spear pillows, then dragged him out of the front door.


End file.
